Who's Crying Now?
by Dark Mage Girl Xion
Summary: A lot of us know what Zane and Syrus' high school years are like, but what was they're younger home life like? Not as pleasant as we would have thought it was. Warning: Child Abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**DMG808: Hello readers both new and old. This story is a lot more serious than most…**

**Zane: *Cough cough* All.**

**DMG808: Fine be that way. This story is a lot more serious than **_**all**_** my previous stories, and also the first that involves no romance.**

**Syrus: Good. You already made me fall in love with a crazy vampire girl!**

**DMG808: Aw, you didn't hate it that much, did you?**

**Syrus: … No…**

**Zane: Whatever you two. Just get on with the story already.**

**DMG808: Alright. This is rated M because of child abuse and for safety. I would rather over rate a story than under rate it.**

**Syrus: That's good. DarkMageGirl808 also doesn't own me and Zane, but she does own our parents and the plot. She also doesn't own the song Who's Crying Now, but that is where she got the name of the story.**

**DMG808: Also, possible OOCness. Please don't sue me! .**

**Zane: You're not worth suing. **

**DMG808: Hey!!! … You're probably right though. Now onto the story!**

* * *

**Who's Crying Now?**

**Chapter 1**

Hello, my name is Zane Truesdale. I just trued three recently, and my mom just had a baby. It's a little boy and his name is Syrus. He's so tiny and fragile looking. I bet we'll be best friend when he gets older. I'll teach him everything.

Mommy and Daddy are yelling again. They've been doing that a lot, but I don't know why. Little Syrus is crying too, making the house really noisy right now. I don't like it when Mommy and Daddy fight. It scares me. I really wish they would stop.

They never used to fight, but when Mommy came home from the hospital, they started to.

Daddy told me to go to my room. He always does when they fight. I'm sitting on my bed, silent tears streaming down my cheeks. Please, please stop!

**WCNWCNWCNWCNWCNWCNWCNWCN**

I wake up early the next morning, realizing I had cried myself to sleep last night. I get up, still in my clothes.

I open my door and walk out it cautiously, making sure Mommy and Daddy aren't fighting anymore, but the house is silent. Not even Syrus is crying. I sneak into the room that his crib is in, which is also the family room. I thought he'd stay in Mommy and Daddy's room, but they thought he'd better stay in here.

But what I see and hear scares me even more than I was last night. A sudden screaming cry comes from Syrus as Mommy stands above him with one of her hands raised as if she had just hit him, which, from his pained cries, I can tell just happened.

"Mommy?" I ask her quietly, scared that what I think happened really did.

"Don't tell your father, Zane, or I may just do it again." She threatens me, not looking at me or even in my direction. "He deserved it for waking me up so many times last night."

I launch myself across the room, putting myself between the crib and Mommy, pushing her away from him with all my strength.

She falls away not because of the force but because I startled her by doing that. I startled myself too.

"Please don't hurt him, Mommy. He's just a little baby." I beg her, and the way she looks at me at the moment makes me flinch away from her.

"You stupid, idiotic boy! How dare you push me and then tell me what to do!" She screams at me, and I feel smaller under her words than I already am. "I'll show you not to do that again!"

She stands up to her full six foot height, walks over to me, and grabs my upper right arm in a tight death-grip. The squeeze on my arm is so tight that I feel the blood draining out of it.

She drags me around the coffee table and over to the couch, flinging me against it. "Lay down now!" She yells at me, and I quickly scramble onto the couch, laying down with my stomach up, looking at her for approval.

She reaches down her hand toward my face, and then flicks it across my face to slap it. I feel my cheek burning in plain and tears falling down my cheeks as I gasp. Why did she just hit me? I did what she said, didn't I?

"You imbecile! Lay on your stomach!" She screeches at me in a high pitch.

I turn over quickly to be safe from anymore pain. What I didn't know was that I was going to be in more pain in mere seconds after moving to save myself from pain.

I feel the sharp lash of something across my back and yell out in withering pain. What was that? Before I find out what the first one was, a second one comes and then a third and so on. I was frozen in place in pain and fear, screaming and yelling and crying, causing Syrus to also cry harder because of the noise.

About ten minutes later, the pain finally stops being replenished with more and I lay there, cry and stiff, in too much pain to move at all. Mommy is panting heavily, and when I turn to look at her. In her hands is a belt that was previously around her waist and has traces of blood on it. Is that my blood?

"Go to your room now, Zane." She says in a dangerously low voice.

"I-I'm not leaving Syrus." I stammer out, knowing I have to protect my baby brother. He is just baby and he is weak. I won't let Mommy hurt him.

"I said 'go to your room!'" She yells. "Or do you need another lesson?"

"N-no, but I won't let you hurt Syrus." I say, slowly getting up. I walk over to Syrus' crib and stand beside it. I look in and Syrus stops crying and coos softly as he looks up at me.

"Go to your room or get back…" She starts to say when a call comes from the door.

"I'm home!" Daddy calls to us, and Mommy gives me a look that says 'tell and you'll regret it.'

"There you all are. How is my family today?" He says, giving me a hug, which makes me wince in pain. Mommy really hurt me.

"You mean soon to longer be family?" Mommy mutters darkly, and I know they're about to fight again.

"Zane, go to your room." Daddy says to me, and I am about to shake my head no when Mommy says something else for once.

"And take Syrus with you." She says, taking him out of his crib and handing him to me gently. I go to my room quietly. I will protect him. I have to.

* * *

**DMG808: And done!**

**Syrus: 0.0. I can't say anything.**

**Zane: If you hurt Syrus, I'm going to kill you. Seriously.**

**DMG808: . Please don't hate me, Zane! It's just a story! And plus, you protect baby Syrus.**

**Syrus: Yay, you do love me!**

**Zane: Now you've got Syrus on your side…**

**DMG808: Hee hee! Anyways, please review and know that flames will be ignored! I hope people enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zane: You're seriously already updating this? Don't you have other stories to update or something?**

**DMG808: You know I do, Zane, but I feel like working on this one. You just want ****Mama Mia Meets GX ****to be over, don't you?**

**Zane: I know I won't like the end of that one…**

**Syrus: I'm not in that one though!**

**DMG808: See? At least I'm making someone happy that I' updating this!**

**Syrus: … I didn't say I **_**wanted **_**you to update this…**

**Zane: Am I always going to be the one who finally makes you actually write this?**

**DMG808: Maaybe. Anyways, I don't own Zane or Syrus, but I do own their parents and the plot. I also don't own the song this is named after.**

**Syrus: Please enjoy! Or not enjoy. I don't know which you're supposed to do for a story like this…**

**Zane: Don't think about it too much Syrus. It will only confuse you.**

**DMG808: And now onto the story!**

**Chapter 2**

I quietly make my way to my room, down the hall, last door. I can already hear yelling coming from the other room, but at least Syrus is with me this time.

As I push my way through my partly open door, I realize that I have nowhere to put my baby brother. I feel the deep pain my mother had inflicted on me really taking a toll and I feel my arms feeling weaker with the added weight of Syrus.

Then I remember Syrus doesn't crawl yet. It should be okay, then, if I put him on my bed, right? He can't crawl off.

I lay him down and he looks up at me with his gentle grey eyes. He looks kind of tired. I take my pillow and put it in between him and the edge of the bed. The other edge is right next to the wall, so I don't have to worry about that.

For once, I can hardly hear my parents fighting, but I can feel my back stinging in too much pain. I pull off my shirt carefully, trying not to let it hit my back too much as I raise it above my head and I lay it out on the floor, the back of it facing up. There's a little bit of blood on it, and I wonder how Daddy didn't see it.

If I tell him, Mommy will hurt Syrus and me more, but I really want to tell him. Mommy really scared me.

I shake the thoughts from my head and I decide to go to the bathroom so I can look in the mirror. First, though, I check on Syrus, who had fallen asleep on my bed. He's so tiny. I can't believe Mommy hurt him. His little cheek has a hint of red still on it.

I discreetly open my door, listening for their fighting, which, of course, I can still hear loud and clear. I quickly sprint to the closer of the two bathrooms, closing the door behind me. I step up the short stepping stool my parents bought me. I turn around, wary of the small space provided to move. I turn my head to look in the mirror, and see red lumps all across my back, making me whimper and tears fall down my cheeks.

Then my tummy rumbles. I haven't had breakfast yet. I'm hungry. I consider for a moment going and getting something to eat from the kitchen, but I don't know how to make anything. I wonder if Syrus is hungry. I'd ask him, but he can't really reply.

I back walk down the steps and onto the cold floor, making my way out of the bathroom and back to my room. Syrus is still asleep on my bed, looking sweet and relaxed. I will protect him, even if it's from Mommy.

I sit beside him on the bed and push my finger into his little fist, which he unconsciously grabs onto, making me smile. The pain hurts so much less knowing that I'm protecting this precious infant from further harm.

WCNWCNWCNWCNWCNWCNWCNWCNWCN

A man walks into the room of his oldest son, who is asleep on his own bed with his baby brother. His finger is being held by the baby and they both sleep the same way, with their stomachs up. For some reason, the older boy is not wearing a shirt though it is a bit chilly.

The man sits besides his children, his precious, precious sons. He puts his hand on the older boy's head, his fingers feeling his soft, dark teal hair.

"I don't want to leave you." He whispers, so as to not wake his children. "But I have to go. Your mother will take good care of you both. She loves you very much. As do I. But…" He pauses, making sure that the boys, specifically the older one, are still asleep.

"I had an affair with another woman and I got her pregnant. I want to take care of her, and your mother is a lot stronger and more capable of taking care of her kids." He proceeds to tell them. Maybe someday they will actually remember this conversation.

"Take care, my boys, and be well and grow up strong and happy." He says before kissing each boy on the head before leaving out the bedroom door and then the house for the final time. He knew he would never return.

Inside, a young boys heart was about to be shattered by the news of his father's departure and the fact that there would no longer be anywhere safe in the house for the two Truesdale brothers.

**Zane: You really are evil. I hope you know that.**

**Syrus: Who was the man?**

**DMG808: … I am praying you're not serious.**

**Zane: I am too, but I doubt that's the case.**

**Syrus: Hey! I was asking for confused reader sake! **_**I**_** know who it is.**

**DMG808: Sure you do, Sy. Anyways, please review, but don't flame. And sorry about the slow update, but I have been having trouble continuing stories lately. And no it is not writer's block.**

**Zane: Whatever you have to tell yourself.**

**DMG808: Hey, that's my line!**

**Syrus: Time to go! See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Zane: You haven't updated any of your old stories, yet this one and ****Malicious Intentions ****seem to be getting updated a lot.**

**Syrus: We're not really in those other stories though!**

**Zane: Speak for yourself. I'm in ****Mama Mia Meets GX****. **

**DMG808: But this one is getting the most reviews! Plus I have a slightly easier time writing this. **

**Zane: I don't think that's a good thing.**

**Syrus: I like this story, though! You're nice to me in it!**

**DMG808: … You guys are gonna kill me after this chapter…**

**Zane: I'll wait until I see why. DMG808 Doesn't own anything but our parents and the plot.**

**Syrus: She also doesn't own the song that this is named after.**

**DMG808: Please enjoy. Oh, and I wasn't sure how old Aster is, but if he is younger, than he skipped a grade or two. Don't hate me, please!**

**Chapter 3**

Syrus' and my father left us eleven years ago and we haven't heard from or seen him once since he left. But every now and then I have that dream of the day he left and what happened before. I have a memory of him saying goodbye to Syrus and I, but I'm not sure if it's really a memory or just a dream.

I'm fourteen now and Syrus is eleven. I have been protecting him his whole life from our mother, but in protecting him, I get hurt. I don't mind so much, though, because I know Syrus is safe from ever feeling such great pain.

Or so I thought until today. I had been walking to the elementary school to wait for Syrus like I always do when our neighbor and my best friend's mom drove up beside me.

"Are you going to the elementary school, Zane?" Mrs. Rhodes asked me kindly. I felt myself tense up, even though I knew she wasn't like my mother. Atticus Rhodes, my best friend and neighbor, never came to school with bruises he pretended were from his own clumsiness, like I do.

"Yes." I replied to her, trying to be polite.

"Would you like a ride? I was just heading there with Atticus to pick up Alexis. Then I could bring you and Syrus home." She offered. Most days, Atticus and Alexis walked with us, but today their mother had gotten off work early.

"No thank you, Mrs. Rhodes." I said. It's not that I didn't want to get home earlier than usually, I just didn't want to have to explain it to my mother.

"Really, I insist. I'm going by there anyways." She said with a kind smile. I couldn't fight it too much or else she'd suspect something and I want to stay with Syrus. So without another word and a nod of my head, I got in and sat in the seat next to Atticus in the back.

"Are you sure you can't come to the beach with us this weekend?" Atticus asked, me poking my arm were one of my many bruises was.

I winced slightly but replied, "No, I can't, I have to babysit Syrus this weekend." Which wasn't a complete lie because I am watching him, just watching out for him as apposed to over.

"You know, Zane, I worry about you sometimes. You never seem to do anything but stay home most weekends and afternoons. You've never once been over to our house." Mrs. Rhodes had stated, scaring me greatly. What if she looked into it and Syrus and I were split up? I wouldn't be able to protect him anymore.

And that's why I said what I said next. "Oh right, I forgot. I'm supposed to babysit _next _weekend. I think I actually can go."

Even earlier today, Atticus' and my other friend, Aster Phoenix, had invited both of us the day before to go to his family's beach house for the weekend. He said he was leaving Friday afternoon and today is Thursday.

I don't know what I'm going to do. Syrus will be alone with our mother for about two days. But if I don't go, I know Mrs. Rhodes and maybe even Mr. Phoenix might start asking questions, and I'm not sure if I'd be able to lie for too long.

As soon as Syrus and I get in, I whisper to him, "Go to our room. I'll be there soon, with a snack. Get started on your homework." Like always, he does exactly as I say, no questions asked. There was one time he didn't, but he regretted it. I had told him to wait for me in the room we share and wait for me to bring him his after school snack.

Mother was particularly angry that day, and she had been beating me severely when Syrus came in. I couldn't move, I was in too much pain, but Syrus just ran in fear, luckily. Of course, that made things worse for me, but I was just glad he was safe then.

I walked into the kitchen, going through it to the living room on the other side of the room. My mother is there, sitting on the couch, watching one of her shows. She looks up when I enter, looking disbelievingly me.

"What the hell are you doing home so early?" She asks, already looking angry. How am I going to tell her I'm going away for the weekend?

"Mrs. Rhodes gave Syrus and I a ride home." I state, feeling her anger. It's going to be a long one this time, I can already tell.

She gets up and advances on me. The only time I feel like a little kid again is around her. "She insisted! I couldn't say no."

She raises her hand high and brings it down swiftly across my cheek. "You know better than to accept rides from strangers, you imbecile!" She exclaims. I raise my hand to my cheek, rubbing it slightly.

"Mom, please. I… need to ask you something…" If I'm going to get in trouble, I may as well get in trouble for everything at once.

"A friend asked me and Atticus to go to the beach with he and his father this weekend. I said no, but… Mrs. Rhodes is… getting… suspicious of what… is going on… with me… a-at home." I tell her, looking at the ground, waiting for some form of pain to be set upon me.

"She's getting suspicious? And whose fault would that be?" She asks, glaring at me in intense anger.

"M-mine." I stammer. Why can't I keep my voice strong?

Then the pain begins. Once again I feel a force lash across my cheek, but this time I know it is not her hand. It's that damn belt. "You know what to do, Zane, you've done it enough."

I have done it enough. Every single day she's home, I get beaten. Good days and bad days are the worst. But even worse than that is when I've actually done something.

Like today.

I pull off my jacket and then my shirt, leaving them on the floor at random. It doesn't matter. I have a lot to do in one day, and my own laundry is always last on my to do list. Mother gives me just enough time to take it off so I can rewear it without having it bloodstained. I have too many other things to do rather than washing my clothes, like making dinner for Syrus and I and sometimes even her. I also have to keep up with my school work.

I walk over to the couch, laying across it on my stomach and just wait. I don't have long to wait though, of course. For half an hour it goes on, and I know I'm crying and yelling, but I can't stop myself.

I lay there, breathing heavily, waiting for her to leave. "Zane." She starts before leaving. "I think I'll let you go. To the beach. Syrus and I will have some alone time together."

And then she leaves, and I lay there, crying in fear for my baby brother and pain I am feeling now.

**Zane: You're… making me leave… Syrus…**

**Syrus: Waah! Zane, don't go!**

**DMG808: I'm sorry, Sy! I'm sorry, but I have to! It's for good story telling.**

**Zane: I'm going to have to kill you. I hope you know that.**

**DMG808: Why else would I have told you you're gonna kill me after this chapter?**

**Zane: You're really pushing it, girl.**

**DMG808: Waaah, please don't hate me! But do review and please don't flame. I'm going to try and update this again soon, but I also have to work on ****Malicious Intentions****. If anyone has time, please read that one too. I've only had one reviewer for that story so far.**

**Syrus: … Why do you hate me?**

**DMG808: I really don't, Sy. I'm sorry Syrus and Syrus fangirls!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Zane: You should be torturing Chazz and your OC right now. But you just really hate Sy and I, don't you? *fake smiles***

**DMG808: You know who my favorite is! *fake smiles back***

**Chazz: Thanks, Zane, throwing me under the bus.**

**Zane: Shut it, Chazz. Go back to your own story.**

**Syrus: Don't be mean, Zane. We all know you love us!**

**Zane: … Syrus, do you have a death wish? *fake smile comes back out***

**DMG808: You kill Sy, I'll make your life a living hell. *fake smile war ensues***

**Zane: Because you haven't already?**

**DMG808: Touché.**

**Chazz: Stale mate. DMG808...**

**Syrus: … Doesn't own anything! Except for the plot and our parents! Ha, I win!**

**Zane: Don't push his buttons, Syrus.**

**Chazz: DMG808, start the freaking chapter already!**

**DMG808: Fine.**

**Chapter 4**

I couldn't stay on the couch wallowing in my pain and misery forever. Syrus would worry about me if I took too long, and it had already been a while. So without waiting another moment, I slowly push myself up off the couch, feeling my beaten back protest in pain, but I ignoring it, like always.

I walk back through the kitchen, grabbing two pieces of bread and going quickly to my and Syrus' bedroom. I enter it quickly, quietly passing by my mother's room, where I can here her show blaring through again.

When I close the door behind me, I hand the piece of bread to Syrus on his bed, who is reading a book.

"Aw, bread again?" He whines, and I snap.

"If you wanna complain, you can get your own freaking snack!" I yell at him, but I soon regret it. His eyes tear up but he looks down to hide them. Sometimes I remind myself of my mother. I hate that about myself.

"Sy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm sorry, okay? Please don't cry." I ask of him. I hate making him cry. He's the last person who deserves for me to yell at him.

"I-I'm not c-crying." He stammers out, trying to hide his whimpers and tears.

I walk over to him and put my hand on his head gently. "I'm really sorry, Sy. Can I have a hug?"

He looks up at me and smiles his goofy little smile before tackling me with his hug, knocking me over backward onto the ground. I feel my self tense up in true pain and I gasp.

Syrus, hearing my pained noise, immediately gets up off of me and looks down at me in worry.

He looks down at me as I sit up, looking halfway between scared and worried. "… Zane? Can I ask you a question?" Syrus asks me quietly.

"Of course, Syrus." I reply, looking at him.

"Did Mommy hurt you again? Did she hurt you?" Syrus asks me. True, he has never been hurt by her, but he has seen me whipped by her on a couple of occasions and it really scares him that I have to be on the other end of her belt.

"Yeah. But don't worry about it. I protect you because I don't want you to feel that pain ever, Syrus." I tell him for the first time. Then I feel a ping of sadness as I remember what may happen to him this coming weekend.

"Can I put lotion on your back? I wanna help you feel better, big brother. Like usual." Syrus says with a sad smile that makes me want to cry. He's sad for me, but pretending to be happy also for me. He's such a sweet little kid.

He leaves the room and goes over to the bathroom to get the lotion. I pull off my shirt carefully, the pain intense across my back. That was the worst beating since the day after dad left. She probably doesn't want anyone to know about what she does to me. I lay on my bed on my stomach, but then I quickly get up. I can't lie there like that. It's too much like when she does what she does best.

Syrus comes back in and he pours some into his hand. "Turn around, Zane. I won't hurt you, I promise. Not on purpose at least." He says gently, as if I'm the small child. It's comforting in a strange sort of way.

The cool lotion touches my back stings like crazy. I suck in my breath swiftly and Syrus pauses. "Should I stop?" He asks, just like always. It always hurts me, he always worries.

"No, I'm okay." I reply to him.

It's calming. Then I remember what this weekend could bring upon him. I should at least tell him. He deserves that much from me.

"Syrus, may I ask you something?" I ask like he had earlier.

"Yup. Something bothering you, Zane?"

I stop for a moment before telling him. "I'm going away this weekend, Syrus. With a couple friends. Atticus and Aster. And… Mom told me I could. She… wants to spend some time alone with… you." I tell him slowly, and his smooth hand motions slow to a stop as what I said sinks in.

"O-okay, Z-zane." He stammers out, with obvious fear. He knows what is likely to come while I'm away.

"I'm sorry, Sy-"

"Please, don't, Zane. Please." He says and I know its to make him seem brave. That's how he wants me to see him.

"Okay, Syrus. I love you, little brother."

"I love you too, big brother." He says, hugging me from behind. I know there should be pain in my back, but right now, I just don't feel it.

**Syrus: … I do love you, Zane.**

**Zane: I know, Syrus, I know. I love you too.**

**DMG808: Such a nice moment!**

**Zane: And you just ruined it. **

**Syrus: Your mean, DMG808.**

**DMG808: Please don't hate me, Sy! I'm sorry.**

**Syrus: Aw, I don't hate you.**

**Zane: Review this, and, please, I'm begging you, flame her so she stops this NOW!**

**DMG808: *pinches Zane's ear* What he means to say is, review, DON'T flame. Silly Zane just messed it up. *pulls on the ear a little*s**

**Zane: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let go of my ear.**

**DMG808: No.**

**Syrus: Hope to see you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Syrus: Zane… Maybe you should have tied up the author…**

**DMG808: Mph!**

**Syrus: … And gagged her…**

**Zane: She was asking for it with that last chapter. Like hell I'd do that to you!**

**Syrus: Zane… Do you remember season two?**

**Zane: … Maybe…**

**Syrus: …**

**Zane: …**

**DMG808: Mph!**

**Zane: Find, just leave me alone! *unties DMG808 and leaves***

**DMG808: Finally! I'm free! Anyways, look for disclaimers and warnings in other chapters. Enjoy the new one!**

**Syrus: Zane off hiding again.**

**DMG808: Don't worry, he'll be back by the end of the chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

I'm sitting in my living room with Syrus, watching TV in the early morning like we sometimes do. I usually get in trouble for it, but Syrus deserves to be able to sometimes do what most kids with normal families do.

Our mother walks in, looking a little pale and tired. She went out drinking last night, so she's probably having a major hangover. At least it doesn't hurt so bad when she's drunk.

I try to tell Syrus to go to our room, but for some reason, my voice isn't working and won't say anything. I must have lost it and forgot. I tried to communicate with my expression to let him know, but when I look at him, he's looking at our mother, terrified.

"G-good morning, M-mom." He stammers out. He doesn't usually say anything to her. I do all the talking.

"Aw, it's okay, little Syrus. I won't hurt you." She lies right through her teeth. But what about me? I'm sitting right here!

"It's too bad Zane isn't here with us, isn't it?" She asks him, daring him to make the right decision of what to say.

"I-it's okay. I-I'm sure h-he's having f-fun with h-his f-friends." Syrus stammers out to her and that when I realize they can't see me. But why?

"Yeah right, you lying little bastard!" She yells at him, and he cringes under her cruel words. Please don't let him be hurt. He can't get hurt. I'm supposed to protect him.

"But I didn't lie!" He exclaims with tears in his eyes. He looks like a lost little puppy who is being yelled at by people passing by.

"I'll teach you to talk back to me, young man!" She yells at him, and I fear the worst. He can't be beaten now, I've worked too hard for too long for that to happen now. "Get down on your stomach on the couch! Now!"

She sounds so much like the first time she whipped me, it's scary. I feel the old memories coming back. He lies down immediately, having seen me do the same a couple of times, and he goes right through me, as if I have no more substance than a ghost. His face is already tear stained before the first blow is even dealt. My poor baby brother.

I watch as she lashes the belt across his back in absolute terror. She looks like a monster right now. As he screams, my own voice comes back and I scream along with him.

"Zane, are you okay?" A worried voice asks outside the nightmare I had just been having. But that was so likely to happen, and there was nothing I could do about it.

"I'm terrible. How could I do this to him!" I exclaim, not knowing or caring who heard what I said. I was probably scaring Syrus, but who cares?

"Zane, snap out of it! What the hell is wrong with you?" A different voice than before asks me as I am shaken by one of the two. But neither of the voices belong to Syrus.

"How could I let that happen to him? I'm the worst excuse for a big brother there has ever been." I moan to both of them and yet no one at the same time.

"Zane, get a grip." The first voice says and a hand brushes my cheek in a firm but gentle slap. I stop moaning and yelling and actually open my eyes to what's around me and brush my cheek with my fingers.

Next to me are Atticus and Aster. Aster appears to be the one who slapped me since he still has his hand up as if he had just done so.

"Zane, are you okay?" Atticus asks me. They're both sitting beside me on a bed I don't recognize. Then I finally remember where I am. Aster and D's beach house. Earlier that day, Aster and his father, who just happened to be a famous duelist, D pick Atticus and I up from out houses and had taken us here. I was trying to enjoy myself, but I keep worrying about Syrus.

"Oh God…" I mutter as I feel the fear for him taking over me again. I start to shake and moan again and Aster raises his hand as if to slap me again.

Atticus grabs his wrist and snaps, "Leave him alone, Aster. Can't you see he's really upset?"

Aster lowers his arm and Atticus puts his hands on either on of my shoulders looking directly at me. "Zane, tell us what's wrong. Did you have a nightmare? It must have been something really scary to have the Zane Truesdale scared shitless." Atticus attempts to make me laugh, and I crack a small smile that fades quickly.

"It was nothing. Just a nightmare." I say. I can't tell them what it was or else I'd have to tell them everything. And I know I can't do that.

"You don't tell us, I'll just get the D and he'll get it out of you. Your choice. Him or us." Aster says in a bored tone. I was angry enough at him already for slapping me, and now he's giving me an ultimatum?

"Aster, shut it. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to, Zane." Atticus says kindly, all joking aside. I knew there was a reason he and I were closer.

But then I thought about it really hard. Would it be that bad if I told them and they promised not to tell? They're my best friends. It has to be okay.

"I-I'll tell you. Both of you. But you have to promise that everything I say stays here." I say, looking at them both hard and long. I've never really thought of actually telling anyone. I feel a little light headed. What if my mother finds out?

"I won't say anything to anyone." Atticus promises.

"Ditto." Aster says.

I tell them everything, about the first beating, about my father leaving, about protecting Syrus, and that it happens daily. They both look at me with shock and horror and sorrow and anger, but I doubt the anger is directed at me. Then I tell them what me coming here means for Syrus. I really am the worst brother ever.

"I can't believe… All the time I've know you… And I never knew…" Atticus trailed off, as he hugged me strongly.

"Damn… That's just sick…" Aster says before joining the hug, making it a group hug.

"But you can't tell anyone. I don't want to be separated from Sy." I tell them.

They held on to me as if they were afraid that I would fall apart if they let go. And at that moment, I probably would have without them.

When we pull apart, Atticus is looking at me funny. "Zane? Do you think you could show us… your back? I mean, do you have scars?"

"Yeah. A lot." I reply as I lift my shirt over my head. The both gasp to see the red, purple, blue, black, and yellow that covers my back in lines. I feel a finger brush along it and I quickly turn around and put my shirt back on.

"No one but you two know. So I'll know if one of you told. But I know neither of you will.

**Zane: Dammit, did anything happen to Syrus or not?**

**DMG808: See, I told you he'd be back at the end of the chapter!**

**Zane: …**

**Syrus: I wasn't in this chapter.**

**DMG808: Don't worry, you're in the next on for sure.**

**Atticus: I was in it for the second time! Woot!**

**Zane: You've gotta be kidding me…**

**Atticus: Review, and tell her how awesome it was to have me in the chapter so she puts in more of me!**

**DMG808: Until next time, adios mis amigos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Syrus: Currently Zane is off hiding and I have no idea where DMG808 is. Maybe she's looking for him. 0.0 It's like hide and seek! **

**Zane: Dang it, leave me the hell alone you crazy psychopath! **

**DMG808: Hey, I'm not a… Never mind, I forgot, I am according to a riddle I answered right.**

**Syrus: There they are! I found them!**

**Zane: What ever, Sy.**

**DMG808: Don't be mean to Sy!**

**Syrus: Onto the story! Hopefully these two won't kill each other before it ends, though…**

**Chapter 6**

The weekend was soon over and we were all heading home. The ride seemed to last forever, and I just wanted to go home and see if Syrus was alright, though I was pretty sure he wasn't.

Atticus and Aster hadn't said anything of what I had told them to the D. I know I can trust them, but what if they say something thinking it's for my own good? Syrus and I could be sent to separate foster homes, and I don't think I could do that. I've been the one to protect him all his life and I need to always know he's safe.

We soon pull up to Atticus' house, and he jumps out, grabs his stuff, says thank you, and goes into his house, where his mother, father, and little sister come out to meet him. They give him a big hug. They're a normal family.

The next stop is my house right next door. I do the same as Atticus did, but as I get out of the car, Aster brushes his hand against my arm and whispers, "Be safe, buddy." I nod and turn toward my house, going a lot slower than Atticus did to the door.

I open the door tentatively, not bothering to knock. All I want is to see my brother and make sure he's okay. And if he's not…

"Hello? Syrus?" I call into the seemingly empty house. Then I hear the TV as it is shut off and here foot steps coming toward me. Why must she be here?

"You don't want to see me, Zane?" She asks as if hurt by the thought. I, though, was in no mood for her pretend self pity.

"Cut the bull, Mom. Where is Syrus? What did you do to him?" I demand, not caring what happens to me because of it. I deserve whatever I get for what I forced him to feel.

"Is that anyway to talk to your mother? I can't believe you, Zane, I thought I raised you better than this. I guess I'll just have to teach you another lesson in respect." She smirks and I feel ice gripping me inside. I know I should be used to it, but it's really hard to get used to the daily abuse inflicted upon oneself. I didn't realize how nice it felt _not _to be beaten for a couple days, probably because I was so worried about Syrus.

"Where is Syrus? What did you do to him?" I repeat, having to know what happened. I pray she'll at least give me that.

"That little brat? I caught him sneaking watching TV the other morning. I had to punish him for it. He still hasn't left his room. His lost weekend, I guess." She shrugs, not even seeming to care. For a moment I wonder why she never admits what she does. Then what she told me sinks in and I realize my dream was more than that. Some how I saw what happened.

"Why couldn't you just leave him alone? I was only gone for a weekend. Why couldn't you have waited to give me an extra terrible beating when I got home?" Is all that I want to ask, yet I don't in fear of how much worse that'll make it now for me. Why should I care, though, after leaving Syrus alone like that? "Fine. I'll wait for you in the other room. On the couch." Is what I actually say before leaving.

I pull off my shirt and throw it to the ground with force, wanting to take out my anger someway. My sweet little brother who would never hurt anyone. Why? I lay down on the couch, my back facing up as I wait for her and her 'whip'. It was all she used it for, so why shouldn't I call it so?

The first blow falls upon me, hard and swift. It bites into me, as if telling me 'I did the same to you're brother and you weren't around'. It was forced to lash across my back again and again and again, over and over, for what seemed like an eternity. All I want is to see my little brother, tell him I'm sorry, and protect him forever more from the pain.

But I know I won't be able to do that. Someday I'll have to leave, and I know that. But I don't want to think of that now.

Another lash across my back, more pain. Then it's over as she leaves the room. "Glad to have you back home, Zane. Your brothers just not as fun to punish. He's such a wimp. He was crying before I even hit him!"

I feel my fist ball up in rage. How could she say something like that about what she does. Fun? She has fun while doing this to me?

But a part of me already knew that. Why else would she do it every day?

I rise up off the couch, leaving for my and Syrus' bedroom, finally being able go to him. When I get to the door, I hold the handle in my hand. The reason she only beat him once? He had barricaded the door shut with who knows what.

"Syrus? It's me, Zane. Can I come in?" I ask gently through the door, part of me hoping he yells at me, part of me hoping he just won't let me in.

I was wrong, of course. He wouldn't do something like that. I hear a scraping behind the door as something moves and he opens the door to let me in.

He looks down at the floor below him, as if ashamed of himself. Then, he comes at me, his hands balled into little fist that he beats against my chest. After three of four hits, he breaks down into tears, crying into my shirt and grabbing it. I put my arms around his back and hold him close to myself. He winces a bit, but when I go to let go he holds onto me tighter, as if he's afraid I'll go away if I let go.

"I'm so sorry, Sy. I should have stayed here. I should have protected you. I'm the worst big brother…" I say to him, trying to comfort him.

"No you're not." He says through his tears. "I… got to protect you this time, big brother."

**Syrus: 0.0**

**Zane: 0.0**

**DMG808: 0.0**

**Zane: Why are you surprised? You wrote it!**

**DMG808: Well, I changed it from my original plan! So it was different than I planned. But it was better this way and my so much more sense!**

**Syrus: This time I protected Zane. Is protection supposed to hurt so much?**

**Zane: And now you're giving him the wrong ideas…**

**DMG808: . I'm sorry, Sy and Zane! I love you both, I really do.**

**Syrus: Please review. Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DMG808: Welcome back to my story ****Who's Crying Now?****!**

**Zane: You know, I'm starting to think you're a habitual liar. **

**DMG808: And why is that, Zane?**

**Zane: Oh, I don't know, maybe it's just the fact that you say you hate doing this to Sy and I, yet you continue to do it with what appears to be glee.**

**Syrus: Does that mean she hates us?**

**DMG808: That was mean, Zane. I don't hate you guys.**

**Zane: For all of you who aren't here, I am rolling my eyes in disbelief.**

**DMG808: There's an easier way to get that point across, Zane!**

**Zane: *rolls eyes***

**DMG808: See, wasn't that easier?**

**Syrus: Maybe you should start the chapter…? **

**DMG808: Oh yeah! Well, enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

A few weeks had past since I had gotten home from the little vacation, and life was as normal as it ever was for an abused teen. School had ended about a week ago, and summer vacation was going on before the start of the new school year. Syrus will be moving up to middle school next year and I'll be moving up to high school.

And that's were this chapter begins. My high school, I mean. I'm not going to the Domino High School, or DHS for short. I had received a full scholarship to the prestigious Duel Academy. Atticus is planning to take the entrance exam at Kaiba Corp. before school starts, while Aster is moving on to bigger and better things, that being the Pro Leagues. Lucky guy.

The last day of school, the staff had a huge ceremony for the graduating students and handing out scholarships to those who earned them.

My mother had told me a long time ago that if I wanted to go to a good high school, I'd have to pay for it myself or get myself a scholarship, so in a way this was a best case scenario. But in another way, it also felt like my death sentence. Or Syrus'.

Duel Academy is located on an island far out from the shores of Domino, and students of the school live on the island throughout their school years. So that means I won't be there for Syrus.

He hasn't been anywhere near our mother since that weekend, and if he happened to see her, he would start shaking in fear.

I haven't told him I would be leaving at the end of summer. I don't know how to. I'm scared for him, but I can't give up on this opportunity.

We had become distant from each other since the day I got home. I… couldn't be around him after what I had forced upon him. After seeing how much it had hurt him, I couldn't forgive myself. It was my fault, no matter what anyone tells me. And everything that will happen to him will be my fault too, and I hate it. I hate it all so much. I wish it would just go away.

WCNWCNWCNWCNWCNWCNWCNWCNWCNWCNWCNWCN

Mrs. Rhodes had offered to take me to the helicopter to get to Duel Academy. You guessed it. Atticus got in. I'm so glad to not be going alone.

We are sitting in her car at the moment, making our way to board. I hadn't told Syrus I am going. In fact, I didn't even say goodbye when I left, so he still thinks I'm home and in bed at this very moment. Too bad for him.

For some reason, I had become cold toward him. I have been having dark thoughts, like 'why shouldn't I leave and get away from this place,' and 'maybe getting beaten will make him stronger.' They were cold thoughts, cruel even, but I let them overtake me. It was easier than hurting for what I was doing to him.

"We're here, boys." Mrs. Rhodes calls back to us, and we get out and make our way to the helicopter taking us to our new home.

WCNWCNWCNWCNWCNWCNWCNWCNWCNWCNWCN

Atticus, who was usually a chatterbox, was oddly quiet, not having said much of anything to me at all. In a way, I liked the silence. In a way, it frightened me.

"Zane, I have a question for you. I know what you told us wasn't supposed to leave the room, but I've just gotta ask." Atticus finally says, looking to me for approval to keep going. Like hell I'm going to give him that.

"I said it doesn't leave the room, and I meant it. Shut it, Atticus, it doesn't matter." I snap, turning to gaze out the window as to ignore him. I don't want to talk about that at all. I don't want to think about it. That's one of the reasons I'm leaving. And one of the reasons I was so hesitant to go.

"Zane, come on, this is important! It's about Syrus." Atticus begs going to his last resort, I'm guessing. I may be giving into my darkness, but that didn't mean I was completely immune to my brother's pain.

"What is it, Atticus?"

"Well, if you're gone, doesn't that mean Syrus will get… in trouble?" He asks, changing what he originally intended to say to something that sounded more harmless.

"Yes. It does. But there's nothing I can do about it, so he'll just have to learn to deal with it." I state oddly calmly. How was I to know that this darker part of me was so relaxing? If only I had let it out before…

"… Zane?" Atticus asks.

"Yes?" I reply.

"… Nothing. Nothing." Atticus replies as I shrug and look out the window, waiting to arrive at our new home.

**DMG808: ZANE STOP IT!!!!! *continues to run from Zane***

**Zane: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!! *chases after DMG808***

**Syrus: Will both of you cut it out?**

**DMG808: HE'S GONNA KILL ME!!!! **

**Zane: Not if you come quietly. Maybe it will prolong your death.**

**DMG808: *narrows eyes* What do you plan on doing if I do come quietly?**

**Zane: Nothing. *reaches into the story and pulls out his mom's belt***

**DMG808: 0.0 *faints***

**Zane: 0.0 I didn't think it'd make her faint… I was only kidding, DMG808.**

**Syrus: She's out. Please review, maybe it will revive her!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DMG808: I live!**

**Zane: Whatever.**

**Syrus: Aw, Zane, we all know you were worried about DMG808. Can't the two of you just be friends already?**

**Zane: Don't even go there, Syrus.**

**DMG808: I don't think this will be possible until this story is over…**

**Zane: DMG808… What are you planning now?**

**DMG808: 0.0 For once it's not something bad, I promise!**

**Syrus: Um, let's start the chapter, okay?**

**Chapter 8**

Mommy is taking a nap on the couch. She was supposed to be watching me while Daddy is at work, but it's okay. She's been kind of grumpy lately and Daddy said it was because she was tired because of the baby. I hope the baby comes soon. Daddy said the baby could come any day now.

I walk over to her, looking at her bulging stomach. Maybe I can help push the baby out. Daddy and Mommy said I wasn't supposed to, but Mommy's asleep and Daddy's at work.

So I push on her stomach, trying to help the baby make it's way into the world. I wonder how he'll get out though? I shrug and continue my work.

"Zane?" I hear Daddy call, and then I hear him gasp. "Zane!"

He grabs my shoulders and pulls me away, looking angrier than I had ever seen him. "Zane, come with me. If you're not going to listen to what your Mommy and I tell you, I'm going to have to teach you… another way." He says as he guides me to my bedroom. I don't get it. I was only trying to help!

When we get there, he sits down on my bed and pulls me over his knees onto my stomach with my feet hanging over one side of them and my head facing toward the floor. Then I feel a hand smack my backside. It doesn't hurt as much as something else I can't remember, but I feel tears spring from my eyes as he spanks me one, two, tree, four more times. Then it's over, just like that.

He lifts me up off of his knees and faces me toward him, so he can look at my face. "I'm sorry, Zane." He starts. "It's just, you can't do that. If you push on your Mommy's stomach, you could hurt the baby. You don't want to hurt the baby, do you?"

"N-no, I was just trying to help. You said you and Mommy want the baby to come out soon." I reply to him with tears still on my cheeks. "I didn't know it would hurt the baby… I'm sorry, Daddy."

Then Daddy smiles at me and pulls me into a tight hug. "No, I should be saying I'm sorry to you. I thought your Mommy and I had explained that to you, but I guess we forgot. I promise you, son, I'll never spank you ever again. A parent should never hit their child and I realize that now."

WCNWCNWCNWCNWCNWCNWCNWCNWCNWCN

I wake up with tears in my eyes at the memory that had come to me in a dream. 'A parent should never hit a child' he had said. I remember that day, if only vaguely. I realize the terrible mistake I had made. I left Syrus at home alone with that bitch that dares to call herself our mother.

I find my cell phone that I had bought with the money I had stolen, I mean 'borrowed', from my mother before leaving. I guess a part of me knew I would want to call Syrus at some point.

I dial my home phone number, praying Syrus will answer. It continues to ring and ring and ring until…

"You have reached the Truesdale residence. We can not come to the phone right now, but if you leave your name and number we will get back to you as soon as possible." My mother's voice says simply and then I hear a little beep.

"Syrus, it's me, Zane if you get this…" I start, but then I get interrupted.

"Hello?" Syrus' little voice answers and a part of me is relieved with another part of me is scared.

"Syrus, I'm so sorry! I should never have left you, I should have stayed, I'm sorry. I should have a least told you, but I was being stubborn, but that's no excuse, but I did it anyways and I never should have and I'm sorry. So very sorry."

"Zane? It's okay, you know? You had to go, I get that. I don't get why you didn't tell me, but it's okay. I'm okay." Syrus assures me calmly, soothing the nerves that had built to the point of breaking.

"Oh, Syrus. Syrus." I say and I did something I never did in front of him ever, unless I was being whipped. I cried, crying my heart out. The tears and sobs overtook me, streaming down my face in noisy streams of all the pain and agony I have been feeling my entire life. The pain of losing my father, the pain of the daily abuse, the pain of knowing Syrus got hurt because I wasn't there to protect him, the pain of not being able to protect him anymore, the pain of the fear that was always inside me. I am truly a scared little kid deep in my heart.

"Sh, Zane, it's okay. Everything is alright, I promise. Mom said she felt bad that you left me in the blue, so she'll leave me alone for a little while." Syrus coos softly, trying to make me feel better.

"Syrus, just remember this. Dad told me this a long time ago after he had spanked me for the first and last time. A parent should never hit their child." I told him, hoping he would get what I mean.

Instead he seemed to miss the point completely. "Dad spanked you?! I thought you said that Daddy was a good person."

I sweatdropped at how off topic he was, but I smiled to myself. I really do love that nutty little kid. "He was, Sy, he really was. Don't hold it against him. He was just trying to teach me something and went about it the wrong way." I really wish it could be the same way with our mother. "I love you, Sy, but I have to go now. I'll try and call you soon."

"Okay, big brother. I love you too. But can I call you? I don't want you to call and have Mom pick up." Syrus says, so I give him my number and we say goodbye again. I really hope he'll be okay.

**Zane: That was better. Now just get Syrus the hell out of there!**

**DMG808: Zaane, you know I can't just do that! There's a really important part coming up soon and you had to be on good terms with him!**

**Syrus: Does important mean painful?**

**DMG808: …Maybe…**

**Zane: You hurt him again, you die. It's that simple.**

**DMG808: But but but!**

**Zane: No buts! But I did like the part with my Dad… **

**DMG808: 0.0 It's the apocalypse! Zane liked something I wrote in this story! Everybody run!**

**Zane: *rolls eyes* Drama queen.**

**Syrus: Please review! Hopefully the next part isn't too bad…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Zane: Back for more torture, are we?**

**DMG808: No! I mean, yes. I mean, not on purpose…**

**Syrus: *cries* What are you going to do to me?**

**Zane: Shush, Syrus. DMG808, I'm going to kill you if you hurt Syrus, just warning you now.**

**DMG808: It's angst, of course someone's gonna get hurt!**

**Zane: … You have a really dark look on life, don't you?**

**DMG808: Nooo.**

**Syrus: Just start already!**

**Zane: 0.0 Sy?**

**Syrus: I just wanna get this over with…**

**DMG808: Okay.**

**Chapter 9**

Three months after the start of school, I am sitting in first period, waiting for it too start, though I notice Atticus isn't here. I take out a pen and notebook for the class, Dr. Crowler's to be exact.

"Zaaane!!!" Atticus' overly loud voice yell across the school. I grown to myself, wondering what he's yelling about this early. Then again, it is Atticus.

"Zane, are you okay? I just heard from Alexis ad my mom… But, hey, things should get better now, and he's going to be okay." Atticus, though he knows I'm not the touchy-feely type, hugs me, throwing the final surprise into the mix. What is he talking about?

"Um, Atticus, obviously I'm fine, though I don't know from what, and I have no idea what you're talking about. Who's going to be fine and what's going to be okay now?" I ask him, pushing him away from myself. All I need is a yaoi fangirl attack.

"… You mean you… don't know?" Atticus asks me, obviously in total shock. Now he's scaring me a bit. Atticus hardly ever gets truly worried about, well, anything.

"What don't I know, Atticus? Tell me, damn it!" I snap at him, losing my patience and stretching my nerves to their limits.

"Class is about to start! Everyone take you're seats! Zane Truesdale! Chancellor Sheppard wants to see you right after class!" Dr. Crowler calls out to the entire class. I give Atticus a sidelong glance and he looks genuinely worried, almost sad.

WCNWCNWCNWCNWCNWCNWCNWCNWCNWCNWCN

After class let out, I make my way down to Chancellor Sheppard's office with Atticus by my side. He insisted on coming with me, saying he knew what Chancellor Sheppard had to say. I tried to ask him what he was talking about earlier, but he stayed silent for once, when I need to know most what he has to say.

When we got to the office, I knock on the door, more nervous than I had been since I got her. I have no idea what is going on right now and it's killing me not to know.

"Who is it?" Chancellor Sheppard calls out to us. I recognize his voice from the welcome ceremony.

"Zane Truesdale. Dr. Crowler told me I was to come here, sir." I reply to him through the door.

"And Atticus Rhodes. For, you know, moral support for my buddy." Atticus says with one of his normal wide grins that are oh so commonly on his face.

"Yes, yes, come in both of you." Chancellor Sheppard says.

We both enter to see a large desk with a large, bald man sitting behind it. His eyebrows are furrowed together and he has a look of deep sorrow on his face. That scares me even more than before, though I don't let it show.

"Please sit down, Zane and Atticus." He says, motioning to the two chairs across from him and we both sit down. "These are personal matters, Zane, are you sure you want your friend here?" He asks me.

I look to Atticus and he shrugs. Of course, now he asks like it doesn't matter. "It's okay. Atticus is my best friend."

"Okay, Zane. These are terrible times, Zane, terrible times. I don't know how much you know about your mother, but the police believe that she has been… abusing… your… younger brother, Syrus." He says to me, looking truly pained to have to tell me this.

The blood leaves my entire face as I go swiftly pale. What happened to Syrus? And how does the Chancellor know about it?

"What… What happened?" I ask him, my voice trembling. What am I going to do if he's not okay?

"Zane, your mother nearly… well, she nearly beat him to death. The authorities believe that she used a belt. Apparently, there was a lot of dried blood, and they are analyzing it now to see if it matches your brothers. I have to ask, as it is very important. Did you know this was going on?" He looks at me intensely, and I tense up completely. Should I tell him? Is it safe to tell him?

"Is Syrus… is he okay? Is he way from our mother?" I ask in reply. If he tell me both are true, maybe it will finally be time to tell someone, an adult.

"He is going to be alright and your mother is in jail." Sheppard answers truthfully as far as I can tell. But is it okay is still the question. What if it can't be proved?

"Zane, I think its time you tell." Atticus cuts in, looking as serious as he had before. I look at him, wide eyed. He knew, didn't he?

"Did you know?" I ask him.

"I just found out this morning." He answers, looking sad.

I jump at him, grabbing the front of his shirt as both of us fall to the ground, me on top and him underneath. He doesn't look at me. "How could you?! How could you not tell me?!" I yell, shaking him fiercely. What is wrong with me? Why am I attacking my best friend? Tears, for the second time since I had been here, start falling down my cheeks, and I let go of Atticus.

"Zane! Please, stop that at once!" Chancellor Sheppard exclaims, pulling me off of Atticus. Atticus gets up, tear stains obvious on the front of his shirt, and he comes to me, putting a hand on my shoulder where both of Chancellor Sheppard's are.

"Atticus, I'm sorry. So sorry." I say, shaking with my silent tears.

**Zane: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO SYRUS?!?!?!?!**

**DMG808: Waahh, I'm sorry! But you'll have to wait like everyone else to find out.**

**Syrus: It's really bad if people actually know.**

**DMG808: I'm sorry to say, but the end of this story is coming near.**

**Zane: Alleluia.**

**Syrus: Not a bad thing for us.**

**DMG808: I know, I know. I am sorry, you two. Anyways please review and until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DMG808: So this is the end, besides the epilogue…**

**Zane: Are you sad about it being the end? Give me a break!**

**DMG808: No, I'm happy it's the end, but I'll miss writing about you guys!**

**Syrus: You can still write about us. Maybe next time, though, you could write a, you know, happier story.**

**DMG808: Aw, thanks, Sy! I didn't think either of you would ever want me to write about you guys again!**

**Zane: I don't think I want you too…**

**DMG808: Too bad. You'll probably always be in some of my stories no matter what so there.**

**Zane: *rolls eyes* And for a second there I actually thought you gave a crap about what we think. Obviously I was wrong.**

**DMG808: I do care, but I already started a couple stories you're in, but there's not anything bad happening to you guys.**

**Syrus: Yeah, there's just other characters being hurt instead.**

**DMG808: … I'm starting this now…**

**Chapter 10**

That afternoon, I was flown off Duel Academy Island so I could go to the hospital to be with my brother. I hadn't told Chancellor Sheppard everything, but Atticus might have been right. Maybe now is the time for me to finally tell someone who can make a difference.

When I arrive at the docks back in Domino, I got out of the helicopter and there was a police cruiser waiting there to take me to the hospital. With my mom in jail, and without any family left, Syrus and I are property of the state for now. 'Syrus… Please be okay.'

"So you're Zane Truesdale, the young Syrus Truesdale's older brother, correct?" The officer driving the car asks me, startling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, I am. Why else would I be here?" I reply, though I probably shouldn't talk that way to him. I just want to see my brother already.

"I have a few questions to ask you about your mother…" He starts, but I interrupt him.

"Is she going to be put on trial?" I ask him, and he seems a bit startled by my question.

"Yes, she will be. Tomorrow is her trial, actually." He replies, answering me truthfully. I had made up my mind on the helicopter ride over and I know it's what I have to do.

"I would like to testify against her. I think it's time that I tell people what she has been doing to me for most of my life." I state to him strongly, though it is the exact opposite of how I feel. The thought of going against my mother, even in a court of law, scares me to no end. All it makes me think of is the countless times she beat me and abused me.

The police officer, having gotten to the hospital, stops the car and looks at me with understanding. "She was abusing both of you, wasn't she?" He asks me earnestly, looking sad about being involved in a case like this.

"She didn't start abusing Syrus until I left for Duel Academy. I… protected him by taking all the beatings myself." I reply, looking anywhere but at the officer.

"May I ask you a few questions?" He asks me.

"I… really want to see Syrus first. Please, I need to see for myself that he's okay." I say, feeling tears threatening to fall down my cheeks.

"Alright. Just walk in, tell a nurse your name and they'll take you to see your brother. He's pretty bad, so only family is allowed in." The officer admits, and I feel pain at knowing he's in so much pain.

I walk in, do as the officer said, and soon I am beside Syrus, sitting by his bedside and looking at his unconscious form. His face is pale and he is attached to all sorts of machines and there is an IV sticking out of his arm. He looks so… helpless.

I take the hand without the IV and hold it in my own and start to speak my mind to him. "Syrus, I'm so sorry. I wish I could have been able to protect you. I… think I was wrong, Sy. I… should have told someone what was happening. I… understand that now. I'm so glad you're going to be okay. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't going to be so. I love you, baby brother."

And then I lean over him and cry, my tears falling onto the front of his hospital gown. Then I felt a small hand pat my back soothingly, a comforting hand. "Zane, you're here. Why are you crying?" A small, horse voice whispers to me. It sounds strained, but he still used the strength to say those words.

I sit up and look at him, feeling my eyes light up with happiness. He's awake! "Syrus, you're okay! Oh thank goodness…"

"How… how come you're… here, Zane?" He asks, looking tired and pained.

"I'm here for you, Sy. I'm not leaving you're side until you're better. Oh, Sy, what'd she do to you?" I ask him, knowing I just have to know.

He looks away from me in pain, as is ashamed of himself. "She… Sh-she beat me. A lot. She… wouldn't stop. It hurt so much… I just… passed out, I guess. And then I woke up here yesterday." He explains to me, still looking as if he had done something wrong.

"What's wrong, Syrus?" I ask him, not letting the look go.

"I'm… not strong like you, Zane. I couldn't handle it like you could. I… let you down…" He trails off, looking like he's about to cry. My poor little brother.

"Sy, you shouldn't have to handle it. I shouldn't have had to, either. But it's over now, Sy. It's all over." I say, and lean over and hug him tightly. He shakes gently with his sobs and I hold him closer. But it really is all over now. All that's left is her trial.

**DMG808: Literally. All that's left of this story is the trial in the next chapter, which I am really considering the epilogue of the story.**

**Zane: Syrus is okay. Good. But you did hurt him…**

**Syrus: But it'll be okay now, Zane! She'll go to jail and we'll live happily ever after.**

**DMG808: Yup! I couldn't end it sadly… That's just not my style.**

**Zane: Right, because torturing us until the very end of the story where it suddenly becomes all better is a good thing. *rolls eyes***

**DMG808: You do that a lot!**

**Syrus: Please review! That will make the next chapter come sooner and you all know you want to read the next chapter!**


	11. Epilogue

**Zane: Finally, the end! **

**DMG808: Well, possibly not…**

**Zane: WHAT?!**

**Syrus: Um, DMG808… Maybe you should just end it now…**

**DMG808: This story does end now! But I will be writing a one-shot or two that have to do with this story…**

**Zane: Do you have a death wish?**

**DMG808: No! Leave me alone!**

**Syrus: I think you should start the chapter now… **

**DMG808: Good idea. Okay, enjoy! Oh, and please understand that the extent of my knowledge of trials and sentences is from the ****Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney**** games and the TV show ****Eli Stone****. Needless to say, this is more likely than not accurate to what would happen, but I will try and make it as accurate as possible.**

**Epilogue**

The next day came quickly. Because I have nothing better, I am wearing my Duel Academy uniform, a deep blue jacket, over a black t-shirt, and faded jeans. I had met with the prosecutor, Mr. Andrew Clover, and he told me he would get my mother a guilty verdict.

The court room is overwhelming, with a good amount of men in suits and women in skirt suits. I sit in the audience with the same police officer that had picked me up on the docks only yesterday. The jury is sitting in the jury box, and I shiver slightly. They have such a big say in what will happen, and that frightens me. Sy's and my future is in these strangers hands.

But I am testifying. I will tell the court everything that she had done to me.

In the front of the room, my mom is sitting with her defense attorney, a woman by the name of Tina Ashfield. I don't know whether my mother hired her or if she was appointed by the state, but what I do know is that she will try everything to make my mother innocent.

"Please rise for the honorable Judge Hours." A court bailiff calls to us all, and I rise along with everyone else in the room. The judge, a middle aged man in about his forties if I had to guess, enters and sits at the judges stand.

"You may all be seated." He calls out and everyone sits in unison. "Is the prosecution ready?"

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor." Mr. Clover claims.

"The defense is ready as well, Your Honor." Mrs. Ashfield claims the same, though she doesn't seem to confident in her client, my mother. Gee, I wonder why…

"Prosecution, please state your case." Judge Hours asks of Mr. Clover.

"We are gathered here today for the trial of a Miss Ann Truesdale for the abuse of her two sons, Zane and Syrus Truesdale." Mr. Clover starts, pulling out documents and placing them on his desk. "On Thursday afternoon, the police got a call from a neighbor of the Truesdale's saying she heard a screaming coming from the house. When police arrived on the scene, Syrus Truesdale was found lying face down, unconscious on a couch, his back covered in blood. Mrs. Truesdale was found in another room and was arrested on the spot."

"Thank you, prosecution. Please call your first witness." The judge directs.

"I would like to call the defendant, Mrs. Truesdale, to the stand." He says, looking over to her as she gets up and makes her way to the stand.

The same court bailiff from before goes over to her and holds up a bible to her and she places her hand on it. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"I do." She states calmly. She finds me in the crowd and looks a little shocked, but recovers before anyone else notices. I guess no one told her I was home.

"Please state your name and occupation." Mr. Clover asks her.

"Ann Truesdale, and I am in between jobs right now." She says. She's constantly between jobs for one reason or another.

"Please give us your testimony." Mr. Clover asks.

"I would never hurt my children. I love them too much to do so! I don't know what happened to Syrus that day. He had a bit of an issue with bullies, and I bet that's what happened." She claims like the lying bitch she is. Bullies? No one would hurt Sy because I am his older brother. Except for her.

"You may cross-examine the witness, defense." The judge allows.

"I have nothing to ask of the witness, Your Honor." She states, probably knowing any evidence she presented would prove she was guilty. I do feel a bit bad for her having such a definite case against her client.

"Alright, prosecution, do you have anything to say to the witness?" Judge Hours asks Mr. Clover.

"Mrs. Truesdale, did you know that there was a belt found in your house that had your finger prints on one end of it and blood from both of your sons on the other end? The some of the finger prints and blood were defiantly left there the day you were arrested." He asks and states, pulling out the piece of evidence in a bag. I instinctively flinch from it, though I feel stupid for doing so after. What's it going to do to me all by itself?

"You okay, son?" The officer asks me quietly, obviously having noticed my discomfort, if it could be called that.

"Y-yes." I stammer out, going back to silently watching the trial.

Her face had gone hard. "I have never seen that belt in my life." She states, and it would have convinced even me if there hadn't been hard evidence right there.

"That is impossible. It was thoroughly examined and I have it written right here. And it was found in your house in the room with your son." Mr. Clover growls, obviously annoyed by her stupid claim. She couldn't come up with anything better?

She glares at him but says nothing else. I know that glare all to well and am frightened by it, but I stop myself from flinching this time.

"Well, I don't think I or the jury need anymore proof to make a verdict, unless someone has an objection…" The judge trails off and something in me changes. I _want _to talk. I_ want_ everyone here to know what I have been going through almost everyday for as long as I can remember. I _want _the world to know.

I stand up and shout, "I object, Your Honor."

The room is filled with murmurs, and I can hear some people asking, "Who is that boy?", "Why do you think he objected", and "Is he one of the two sons?".

"Who are you?" The judge asks me, and I notice my mother glaring at me with intense hatred out of the corner of my eye. But this time I know she can't hurt me. That is a feeling I hadn't felt ever.

"Zane Truesdale, Your Honor. The defendant's son." I state, and I hear small gasps and more whispers. "I… would like to testify against my mother. Please." I look down, avoiding the look I know she is giving me. I have to do this for Syrus, but even more so for myself.

"Alright, witness, please come to the stand." The judge says, and I make my way up there, all eyes on me. I got to the witness stand and the bailiff comes over to me with a bible.

"Please place your hand on the bible." He says and I obey. "Do you promise to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"I do." For once, I have no reason to lie. I don't have to lie for her anymore, because I realize now why I never said anything. I didn't want to be taken from Sy, but a part of me subconsciously thought she would change.

"Please testify to the court about what your mother did to you." Mr. Clover instructs.

"I was three the first time. Syrus had been born only a couple days before. She was in a bad mood for some reason. We fought and she ended up beating me with the belt shown earlier. My father left us that same day, but he never knew. Everyday since then she beat me, until I went away for a weekend with a couple friends. She… beat Sy. And for that I can never forgive her." I state, and send my own glare back at her, the boldest action I had ever taken against her. When I look out to the crowd of people, I see many have tears either in their eyes or streaming down their cheeks.

"Sy?" Mr. Clover asks, and I realize I should have said Syrus.

"My little brother, Syrus. He's in the hospital because of her. I never want her to be able to hurt him again." I say, looking to the ground as tears threaten to fall from my eyes. He was hurt so badly, and yet felt like he failed me. But I am finally doing what I should have done a long time ago.

"Defense, you may cross-examine the witness, but do remember he is but a child." Judge Hours tells Mrs. Ashfield. Normally I would have fought that statement because of all she's put me through, but for once I want to be just that. A kid.

She stands up, walking over to me calmly. "You stated that your mother beat you from the age of three until now, correct?"

"I did." I reply suspiciously, not knowing how this can help her case.

"If you were so young when she started, you wouldn't have really thought to not tell anyone. So why is it that now is the first time this woman has ever been caught?" She asks me, looking like she is unsure this will get her what she wants.

Again, I feel pained by bringing up these terrible memories, but I did have a reason. "She told me she would hurt Syrus if I said anything to anyone. As I grew older, I knew that wasn't why she didn't want me to tell, but at that point I just didn't want to be separated from Syrus. I was scared more so of losing the only family I have left than of her."

Then I break down into tears, right there at the witness stand, in front of all these people, I cry silent tears. Am I really so weak now that I can never keep my cool?

"That is enough, defense. Bailiff, please escort Zane outside please." Judge Hours demands. Mrs. Ashfield sits back down and the bailiff takes me out of the room.

I sit in the lobby alone for a little while, when finally the doors open for a short recess so the jury can make their decision. I see the officer coming over to me with another man. The man looks completely heart broken and the officer looks generally happy.

"You did well, Zane." The officer says when he gets to me, putting a slightly comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Zane, I'm so sorry. Had I known what your mother had been doing to you and your brother…" He trails off, and I wonder what he's talking about.

"Who are you?" I ask him, confusion I know is obvious on my face.

He looks even sad that I don't know. "I guess you wouldn't recognize me… Zane, I'm… your father." He says, looking way as if he's ashamed to admit so.

My eyes widen considerably. Is he for real? Is he really my father? "Your… my father?" I ask tentatively, as if treading on thin ice.

"I'm so sorry, my son. I never would have left you and Syrus with her had I known. Is your brother okay?" He asks.

"He's going to be. He's still pretty weak though." And then I stand up and hug him, hoping its okay. I haven't been hugged by an adult since I was three years old.

He puts his arms around me, holding me tightly. "You and Syrus can come stay with me and my wife and our daughter, if you'd like." He offers to me, still hugging me.

"I'm sure Syrus would like that very much." I state, letting go of him finally.

"What about you, Zane? Will you come too?" He asks me.

I shake my head. "No, I'm going to be going back to Duel Academy after Sy is better. I have school to worry about. But… I'd like very much to be able to come home to you on vacations." I reply, and he looks happy and sad.

"You're a student at Duel Academy?" He asks, but the recess is over and the verdict is about to be announced.

"We can go to the hospital after this and we'll figure everything out there, okay… Dad?"

**Zane: Wow… that wasn't what I expected from you…**

**DMG808: I know! XD That is my favorite chapter as of now! And my longest!**

**Syrus: Daddy comes back and takes us in? Yay!**

**Zane: I have to admit… that wasn't bad…**

**DMG808: Can we be friends now, Zane? Please?**

**Zane: … Fine…**

**DMG808: Yay! Thanks, Zane! *hugs***

**Zane: … Whatever… *hugs back slightly***

**Syrus: Aw, happy ending here too! Please review the last chapter so DMG808 knows if its any good or not! And don't forget to keep an eye out for the one-shots!**

**DMG808: Thank you, everyone, for supporting me the whole way through, it means so much to me! Bye for now!**


End file.
